The beautiful Jewel and ugly Bark
by BubblyJewel
Summary: So, yeah, this is my first fanfic, It's based around my cat and how important she will be. Oh I guess I should put, I lightly based it on another fanfic called the speechless warrior.
1. Born beautiful

**Alright, So this is my first story, thank you Kittykat for reading over it for me! **

**Also, I have read the story 'speechless warrior' what a horrible story! the author should be ashamed of it! = p. So this story is in honor of that god awful fanfic. I mean, Barktail is such a cheating whore! **

Firestar walked over to the nursery, Leafpool was already in there, poppy seeds and herbs in her mouth. She placed the herbs down next to a pure white she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. There was a small kitten by the white cat's stomach, a new born. It was a tortoiseshell she-cat, her fur was a mixture of cream, white, and dark brown. Firestar stared at the kit with such wonder.

"Opaleyes, have you thought of a name for her?" The bright orange leader asked softly. Opaleyes nodded and said, "I have, her name is Jewelkit..." she mewed then said, "I know most warrior cats won't know what a Jewel is, but that's what she is, a Jewel."

Firestar nodded, "I understand, I'll tell the others." he mewed and nuzzled Opaleyes, "She's beautiful, like you." he whispered to her as he left.

Leafpool purred and then turned to the other queen in the den, a brown she-cat with white paws, by her side there where six kits, none of which looked like her 'mate', Midnightclaw. One did seem to have a similar image to Spiderleg.

The medicine cat place the herbs next to Barktail, the queen looked strung out. The six kits suckled needily at her stomach. Leafpool let out a kinda sneer at the silent warrior, "I would ask for their name, but you can't tell me can you?" the medicine asked cruelly. Barktail looked at the medicine cat, a sad look on her face.

Opaleyes sneered as well, "I guess you just have to wait for one of her mates to come back." She said, Barktail only looked away.

"Like mother, like daughter." Leafpool said with a sigh as she left the den. Opaleyes only smiled, Barktail's mother was Ferncloud, notorious for spending most of her time in the nursery, only Ferncloud stuck with one cat, Barktail on the other hand, even though it seems Midnightclaw is her mate, has mated with almost every male cat in the clan.

Spottedpelt, Brackenfur, Lionblaze, rumor has it she even mated with her two brothers, Rocklash and Spiderleg, But, out of all her liters, she had never had a fully black cat, which is what Midnightclaw is.

Opaleyes let out a soft chuckle and licked her beautiful daughter, Jewelkit wasn't going to be like that nasty used up Barktail, no, never.

As Opaleyes, groomed Jewelkit's fur, Midnightclaw came in to the den, his green eyes kinda lifeless. He looked at the kits and sighed deeply.

With little to no emotion in his voice, he said, "Freezekit, Heatkit, Leafkit, Icekit, Dirtkit and Waterkit."

Freezekit was a white she-cat, Heatkit a orange tabby tom, Leafkit a brown tabby tom with a white chest, Dirtkit was a fully brown tom, and Waterkit, a gray she-cat. Each of them looked ugly compared to Jewelkit.

Midnightclaw then left the den, he didn't even nuzzle them or say how much he loved them. Opaleyes smirked at that. That cat was stupid, she pretends to be mute just to get attention, Opaleyes knew the truth, Barktail could talk, she just doesn't want to, she wants the attention of being a crippled cat.

Opaleyes narrowed her eyes. Barktail should be thrown out of the clan, but Firestar was too nice to let that happen, but even he knows what a whore and stupid cat Barktail was. Soon, Opaleyes was going to teach that cat a lesson, soon.

**Well?! did you like it? tell me! and please be nice in the reviews! a**


	2. Revenge is coming

**Sorry for the wait! School and whatnot, but I'm back! **

Opaleyes purred as Jewelkit, now three moons old, played with Freezekit. Granted she didn't like the idea of her beautiful daughter playing with the kit that came from Barktail, but it's not like Jewelkit had anyone else to play with. Still, Opaleyes watched carefully, if that kit hurt so much as a hair on her daughter's beautiful fur she would be the first to punish the little brat.

Barktail stood up and started to walk out of the den, Opaleyes sneered at her as she walked out and said, "Going to get pregnant again?"

Barktail only walked out, of course, saying nothing, before she was all the way out, Barktail's tail whacked Opaleyes in the face. Opaleyes growled and stood up, did that whore think she's going to get away with that?! For a split second, she thought about nicking one of her ugly kit's ear's then she had another idea, it would hit Barktail where it hurt the most, but, she had to wait until she was out of the nursery. She sat back down and smirked, oh yes that whore was going to get was coming to her...

**I know it's short but don't worry the chappies will be longer I promise. **


	3. It's started

**I don't understand the sudden hatred. But whatever, that's not going to stop me.**

Opaleyes watched proudly as her daughter was being apprenticed.

"Jewelkit, you are now six moons old, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known has Jewelpaw, you will be trained by Brambleclaw. I know that Brambleclaw will teaches you all he knows." The bright orange leader said in a proud voice. Jewelpaw almost jumped up and down in excitement. Brambleclaw was one of the best warriors in the clan, right next to Firestar of course.

She touched noses with the tom cat, Bramblestar purred at her and smiled.

Firestar turned to Barktail's kits, they where the same age as Jewelpaw, she wondered who would train them.

"Freezekit, you have reached the age of six moons, from now until you are apprenticed you will be known as Freezepaw, your mentor will be Berrynose, I hope Berrynose teaches you all he knows." The leader said, Opaleyes smirked, Berrynose had to be one of the dumbest cats in the clan, Firestar wouldn't disappoint her.

Berrynose walked up and touched noses with the pure white she-cat, they walked down and waited for the other cats to be apprenticed.

Once they where down, Firestar turned to Icepaw.

"Icepaw, you have reached the age of six moons, from now until you are apprenticed you will be known as Icepaw, your mentor will be Cloudtail, I hope Cloudtail teaches you all he knows."

Opaleyes narrowed her eyes at that one, granted Cloudtail wasn't one of the best warriors, but he wasn't awful. No, Barktail's kits should get awful warriors to mentor them, just to show that they'd be nothing less of worthless.

Cloudtail touched noses with Icepaw, the other white she-cat smiled and walked down, they sat next to Berrynose and waited.

"Heatkit, you have reached the age of six moons, from now until you are apprenticed you will be known as Heatpaw, your mentor will be Spiderleg, I hope that Spiderleg teaches you all that he knows."

Opaleyes shrugged, Spiderleg wasn't one of the best so it should be fine, she had to wonder if he was mentoring one of his own kits.

Spiderleg touched noses with the small orange apprentice and they took their seat waiting for the leader to finish the last three.

"Leafkit, you have reached the age of six moons, from now until you are apprenticed you will be known as Leafpaw, your mentor will be Dustpelt, I hope Dustpelt teaches you all that he knows."

Opaleyes snorted at that, of course, the father of the stupid cat, who better than to mentor?

After they touched noses and sat down, Firestar finished up with Dirtkit.

"Dirtkit, You have reached the age of six moons, from now until you are apprenticed you will be known,Dirtpaw, your mentor will be Brackenfur. I hope He teaches you all he knows."

Opaleyes shrugged, Brackenfur was really kind of in the background, she couldn't complain. Finally the last one came up.

"Waterkit, you have reached the age of six moons, from now until you are apprenticed, you will be known as Waterpaw, you mentor will be Sandstorm."

Opaleyes growled deeply, she felt anger surge up. Her?! he would give her an apprentice!? Firestar was too nice for his own good, Sandstorm didn't deserve a apprentice, even if it was one of Barktail's kits!

She watched as Sandstorm touched her nose with Waterpaw, she forced herself to relax, she couldn't get mad, no, she would deal with that later, but for the moment she needed to be relax, she was going to get her revenge and she couldn't be mad, being mad would ruin it.

Shaking her fur, she breathed out, the cats started to break off, the warriors teaching their apprentices right off. A streak of black caught her eye, she watched as Midnightclaw left the camp, she needed to start it now.

Licking her chest, she sauntered out of the camp and followed the black warrior's scent. It didn't take long for her to find him looking in the lake. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Oh, Midnightclaw..." She said, strutting over towards the black cat, once close enough she moved her bushy tail so it was under his chin. The black twitched his ears at her, he then narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a dark growl rising up in his voice.

"What do you mean? I just want to talk..." She said, her voice full on seduction mode.

"No, I'm with Barktail."

"Are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about...all the kits she had...none fully black like their 'father' but yet..some, Waterpaw, take a strange resemblance towards Rocklash..." She said circling him, getting closer and closer with each step.

"..."

"You don't deserve that...How about having...real offspring, with someone more prettier than that bland old Barktail."

Midnightclaw didn't move for a moment he just pushed his ears back and looked away, he was falling for her, this was going to be easy. He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him by saying,

"Shut up and mate with me, you mouse brain..."

**There end of chapter three! see longer than chapter two!**


	4. The dream

**Alright, I can't ignore the hate, that's bad of me, but I have to say, if you don't like the story then please don't read it. This chapter is also short...sorry.**

Jewelpaw titled her head as she watched Brambleclaw show her how to sneak up on a mouse. She sat, her ears back.

"-and that's how you do it." The deputy said sitting up now. Jewelpaw nodded and crouched down, mimicking what Brambleclaw had showed her.

"Good, Good, put your flank down." He said and put his paw on her back forcing it down. She nodded and sat up. She scratched her ear with her hind paw.

"You're going to be a good warrior, I can see it in you." Brambleclaw said with a purr. She purred back, "Thanks!" She mewed happily and Brambleclaw nodded once more.

"It's getting late, lets head back."

Jewelpaw nodded and happily bounced next to the deputy on the way back to the camp. It didn't take long to get back.

The calico cat ran up to Freezepaw and tackled him and the two started to play fight. Soon she had the white tom pinned down.

"Haha, still can't pin me!" she boasted happily, Freezepaw giggled and used his hind legs to kick her off. She fell on the ground with a thud.

"How dare you!" A cat yowled, Jewelpaw looked up to see her mother running towards Freezepaw. Thinking quickly, she got between her mother and Freezepaw and said, "We were just playing! no need to get mad at him!"

Opaleyes growled and got into Freezepaw's face "Stay away from my daughter, you good for nothing lowlife." she hissed and pushed Jewelpaw away.

"Lets go!" She growled at her daughter.

Jewelpaw lowered her ears and whimper, "Goodbye." She whispered and headed for the apprentice den.

"Bye.." He whispered back.

Barktail walked out of the warrior's den only to be pushed to the ground by Opaleyes.

"Move it, stupid!" She growled at the brown warrior darkly. She laid down and huffed angrily, Midnightclaw had mated with her, it was done, she hated it though, but in the end it was going to be worth it. She couldn't wait to see that Barktail's face when she gives birth to Midnightclaw's kits.

She smirked, and laid her head down, slowly falling asleep.

She opened her eyes and looked around, she wasn't in the den, she was outside the camp, it was dark and hard to see, she can hear rain but not feel it, she also heard thunder clash above her head. Looking forward, she saw the silhouettes of two cats, one was being backed up to the edge of a cliff. She couldn't see the cats too perfectly but she could tell by their sizes that they where she-cats.

It hit her, starclan was sending her a dream, one of the cat's had to be her. She figured it was the one talking to the one being forced to the edge.

They seemed to be talking or yelling at each other. She then saw the edge of the cliff give away and the one she-cat falling, most likely to her death.

She woke with a start breathing heavily, Her eyes narrowed when she noticed Barktail sleeping peacefully, then, they widened, that was it! Starclan had sent her a vision that she was going to kill Barktail!


	5. Apology

**Me and Evilkat23 had a talk, I do understand that what I did was wrong, and I understand that I was in the wrong. I understand the hate, please understand, I've been going though some thing as of late, I just needed a outlet and when I read the speechless warrior, I figured that would be a good outlet to bash other's characters. I know, I know, please forgive me! I promised Evilkat23 and I'll promise you guys, after this chapter is put up and you guys had time to read it, I will promptly delete this story from my account and start a new...clean story. **

**As of now, I will dedicate this chapter to Evilkat23, uhhh, it'll be fast forward a bit just to make it work...I hope you guys like it. **

Jewelfrost ran though the forest, she had to find her mother or Barktail before it was too late. The ran pelted down on her fur, flattening it making it darker. She had mud on her paws and flank as she ran it splashed around her. There was a flash of lightening then a roll of thunder.

The storm was bad, Starclan wasn't happy, she knew why, her mother was going to murder Barktail, murder a fellow clan-mate, they had every right to be mad. Jewelfrost had no clue how long her mother had been planning this, but she can guess for some time.

Long enough for her to have another litter of kittens, all Midnightclaws, her mother thought Barktail was a cheating she-cat but it wasn't like that. Jewelfrost knew that, she knew that her mate, Freezestorm was Midnightclaw's offspring. The cat didn't have to be the color black to be Midnightclaw's kits, in fact, the two kits her mother had, Pepperkit and Mudkit they weren't black either.

Pepperkit was dark gray and Mudkit was Brown.

Jewelfrost ran faster and faster, she had a hunch where her mother may be.

It seemed to rain down harder than before, she didn't know if it was because of her speed or if it really was.

Soon she saw it, two cats in the distance, they were fighting with each other, she watched as one managed to slap the other down, the other didn't get up. Growling, Jewelfrost ran forward.

"Stop!" She yowled when she saw her mother about the kill Barktail.

"Jewelfrost, what are you doing?! go back to camp, this doesn't concern you!" Opaleyes growled as she put her paw on Barktail's chest.

"No! This has to stop! enough! JUST STOP!" Jewelfrost yowled above the thunder.

"Can't you see what you are doing is wrong!? Barktail doesn't deserve this! no cat deserves this! Barktail didn't do anything wrong! You're just a hateful, hateful cat!" Jewelfrost continued before he mother could speak. Before she knew it she was stepping forward, yelling at her mother, with every step forward, her mother would take a step back.

"Why do you hate her mother?! why! She is a nice cat! her kits are nice! Mother! I'm mates with one of them! I love him and he loves me! but he have to sneak around! why?! because of you!" She continued. Jewelfrost never noticed the cliff, she never noticed her mother back up onto the soft part of it.

"You constantly call Barktail a whore and a stupid cat, but, she never cheated on her mate! You did though! you cheated on your mate with Midnightclaw and you had two kits! You are horrible and hateful!"

"No..." Her mother said, as if something just struck her.

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"

As the last word left her mouth, the soft part gave way, Opaleyes tumbled down, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Jewelfrost took several deep breaths, then looked over the cliff, Opaleyes body was mangled, her neck twisted at a impossible angle, blood started to pool around her.

Jewelfrost gulped and turned away, she turned to Barktail and saw that the mute she-cat seemed to have trouble getting up. Trotting over towards the she-cat, she helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" She asked Barktail softly, the brown and white she-cat nodded slowly. She was bleeding out of her shoulder and it looked like one of her front paw's was broken.

"Barktail!" A yowl came from the distance, they turned and saw Midnightclaw running towards them at full speed. The black tom quickly nuzzled his mate and sighed.

"Thank Starclan, you're alright." He breathed. Barktail only nodded once more.

"Lean on me, I'll lead you back to camp." He said and the three walked back, the rain had stopped and the clouds seemed to be moving away.

"What's going to happen to Pepperkit and Mudkit?" Jewelfrost asked after a few seconds of walking. There was a silence and Midnightclaw and Barktail looked at each other and nodded.

"Barktail will raise them."

"But, Barktail hadn't had kits, since...Oh..."

She looked down at the she-cat's stomach, she hadn't noticed that the she-cat's stomach had bloated back up.

Jewelfrost stopped and pushed a rock with her paw. The duo turned towards her and she looked down.

"I can't go back..." She breathed after a few seconds.

"Why not?" Midnightclaw asked her and she looked away.

"I...She was my mother...I'll have that hung over my head till the day I die! I think...I think I'll be better as a loner." She looked down once more and kicked another pebble.

"Just tell them...Tell them I died fighting my mother off of Barktail, my body got washed away, I just, can't go back." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Are you sure?" Midnightclaw asked and she nodded.

"I don't want to be known as the cat whose mother went crazy and tried to kill another clanmate."

"You forget, Tigerstar did that, Brambleclaw is now deputy, he's Tigerclaw's son. Yes, they will make fun of you, push you away, even blame you, But, they'll forget it. You will be accepted again, if you run away, then you give them the power." Midnightstar said in a stern voice. She thought about it, did she really want to leave? did she really want to leave Freezestorm and all her friends?

"Ok...I'll face them...I don't want to. But, I'll do it..."

**There you guys go...again...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, I was an idiot...**


End file.
